Our recent research has identified two implicit theories of intelligence that children hold, and that appear to underlie major motivational patterns in achievement situations. These theories, although independent of a child's actual skill level or measured intelligence, affect whether the child will seek, pursue, and master challenging tasks or new skills. The proposed research is designed to investigate the development of the two theories, and the extent to which children use these same theories to conceptualize other important attributes. In its broadest sense, this research seeks to illuminate the nature of what we believe may be fundamental, underlying conceptions of "self" or of one's attributes that generate major motivational patterns in a variety of domains. One hundred eighty children in grades K-5 will each participate in two sessions, one year apart. A combination of Questionnaire-Interview Measures and On-Task Problem-Solving Measures will be administered to assess (1) children's favored theories in four different domains (intelligence, physical skill, physical appearance, and morality/goodness), and (2) the behavioral and affective concomitants of the theories. In this way, one can evaluate developmental changes in the nature and generality of the theories as well as in their relationship to critical aspects of goal-directed behavior.